There's a Thin Line Between Love & Hate
by Rwar I'm a Cat
Summary: Modern AU. Robin and the gang are in the up-and-coming band 'The Outlaws' but what happens when Robin's sister, Louise Locksley, is left behind in England when the band get a five year record deal in LA and who will pick up the pieces. Guy/OC, Robin/Marian, Will/Djaq Using my OC from my other story 'It Just Depends on the Evidence You Have'
1. Chapter 1

"Don't forget you have a 3 thousand word essay to be handed in on the first Monday back." The teacher called out as the bell rang, quickly followed by the sound of scraping chairs, rustling bags and chattering children.

It was the last day of a long term at West Oak 6th Form and Secondary School and all of the students piled out into the corridor looking forward to the following week full of sleeping, meeting up with mates and, for the sixth formers, parting. Louise Locksley pushed through the crowd of people about a year older than her, her backpack hanging off of one shoulder as she moved through the corridor.

"Outta the way freak!" The voice of one of the many 'it girls' ordered pushing Louise hard into the lockers as she walked past her. The people around her laughed, none of them offering to help Louise as she pushed herself off the lockers and clenched her fists, her nails digging into her palm, in order to stop her hitting the stuck up girl. Taking a deep, calming, breath Louise started back towards the car park.

"Hello Little Locksley." A voice called out as two hands appeared on her shoulders and a person jumped next to her.

"Hello A'Dale." Louise greeted back looking up at Allan A'Dale, one of her's and her brother's closest friends. "Robin's told you our parents aren't going to be home for the week hasn't he?" She asked as they walked towards the carpark, Allan's arm still around her shoulders.

"Yep" He chirped back happily. "Party at your house!"

"Are you joking my parents would kill us." Louise chuckled as they neared the jet black SUV in the car park. Robin had gotten his licence two months after his birthday and his parents let him choose a car for Christmas that year. Everyone expected him to buy a sleek sports car but he ended up buying a jet black SUV instead; when asked Robin explained that he couldn't fit all of his friends into a sports car, though everyone one else believed it to be that he wouldn't want to mess his hair up.

"Why can't they just come straight here when the bell goes?" Much moaned to Djaq and Will, who were already at the car when Louise and Allan appeared. He was of course talking about Robin and Marian, the latter probably was trying to get to the car but Robin had to go and see everyone for multiple reasons.

The car's doors then randomly unlocked and the gang looked at each other in surprise, Robin and Marian were nowhere in sight.

"GET IN!" A voice shouted and the gang spun round to see Robin running towards the car, Marian in tow.

"WHY!?" Allan called back.

"THEM!" Robin shouted as a mass of teenagers rounded the corners. They were all shouting angrily as they raced after the two lovers but that wasn't what made the rest of the gang laugh, the teenagers were covered in bright yellow feathers.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" Robin shouted as he reached the drivers door. "GET IN!"

"Shotgun!" Allan shouted but was elbowed out of the way by Marian who promptly jumped in the passenger seat next to Robin.

"Oi I called shotgun!" Allan called indignantly as Will, Much and Djaq scrambled into the back of the car and Louise opened the boot door to get to the seats in the boot.

"ALLAN GET IN!" Louise roared from the boot as the fuming mob got closer. Allan still kept knocking on the door of Marian's window. "ALLAN!" Louise roared, jumping out of the boot as Robin started the car; she grabbed Allan by the collar, half strangling him, and forcing him into the boot, pulling the door closed as Robin sped away from the school.

A crowd had gathered and was watching the event unravel and they were enjoying every second of it. The gang were the most popular people in the school and the crowd cheered as Robin returned to the school carpark for a victory lap before racing off towards the motorway.

.

"Why can't you just be nice to everyone?" Much complained as they drove towards away from the school.

"I'm a lovely person." Robin told him.

"I'm not being funny right but you covered the football team in glue and feathers." Allan pointed out, leaning over the seats to make sure that Robin heard what he said but accidentally elbowing Will in the face as he did so.

"Sit down." Will complained, rubbing his face.

"AHH!" Allan cried back as Louise pulled him back into the boot.

"Allan put your seatbelt on and stop being beaten up by a girl!" Robin ordered, looking in his mirror at his sister and his friend in the boot.

"Why _did_ you cover the football team in feathers?" Djaq asked, over Allan's grumpy mutterings as he fought with his seat belt.

"Cause they're chickens." Robin told them, stopping at the traffic lights and grinning as Marian rolled her eyes. "You enjoyed it." Robin accused Marian; Marian just raised an eyebrow and gave Robin a disbelieving look. Robin reached out and gently pulled a yellow feather from out of Marian's brown hair, his eyes not leaving hers as he removed the feather.

"OI! DRIVER!" Allan shouted from the confines of his seatbelt. "EYES ON THE ROAD!" Robin just flipped Allan off as he pulled away from the traffic lights and, two minutes later, turned into the drive into Allan's house.

.

Louise and Robin were not exactly poor growing up. Their parents, Malcolm and Francesca, both had their own very successful businesses but they still managed to spend time with their children when they were growing up. On the other hand saying this Robin and Louise were used to being left alone for long periods of time growing up and Thornton, the head of the the household, was often in charge of them. This was possibly one of the reasons why Louise and Robin were so close; it was also one of the reasons that Louise was advanced academically compared to other people her age.

Louise always was, and still is, inquisitive so when she was younger she insisted that she had to do the same things as her brother, consequently makinging it harder for Robin to do his homework when he started school. Robin was flattered and thrived off of the idolism he got from his sister and so he taught her maths, reading and whatever else he was learning at school, work ridiculously advanced for her age. He spent hours teaching his sister thing which she didn't understand preferring to mess around with Louise then spending all day on a computer or watching the telly.

Although these lessons were useful to Louise she found, when she started proper work in year 2 and 3, that the work she was given was too easy. It took awhile for the teachers to figure out why Louise did act out and so by the time Robin and his friends were in year 5 Louise was also in the same year as him and his friends.

Now the siblings were almost at the end of their first year of 6th form; Robin and his friends were 17 to 16 years old whilst Louise was only 15 (16 in May) and, much to the surprise of the teachers, Louise seemed to fit in fine. Then again Robin and the gang were the 'popular group' in the school and if you were related to, or friends with, anyone in the gang then no one dared hurt you. On the flip side if you were hated by anyone in the gang you were instantly outcasted from the school. Luckily there were few people who Robin or his friends were enemies with in fact there was one, only one and his name was Guy Gisborne. No one really knew what happened between Robin and Guy, not even Louise, and Robin refused to talk about it and no one dared bring it up, not even Marian.

Robin and Marian started dating when they were 14 and soon became the most popular couple in the school, their bickering and arguing didn't stop but it was more teasing than insulting and both parties thrived off of it. They also got a lot of grief from Allan who found the entire thing hilarious and almost 3 years later he still took pleasure in mocking the couple. Will and Djaq officially because a couple just over 1 year ago but the joker of the group didn't find teasing them quite as fun.

Every member of the gang were completely different from each other but they still got on weirdly well because it's true what they say, opposites do attract and that same mismatched gang spent the next two or so hours going to Allan, Djaq, Will, Much and Marian's houses in order to collect their things. All of the gang were staying at Louise and Robin's house...well small mansion, mainly because only their house was the largest to accommodate them all.

.

"I can't believe that took so long." Much moaned as they finally rolled up the gravel drive leading up to Robin and Louise's house.

"There's a lot of people houses we had to go to." Allan pointed out as they made a chain leading to the front door of the house.

"We spent an hour at _least_ at your house." Much complained as he caught the first case that Allan threw at him before throwing it to Will who was next in the line after him.

"I had to make sure that I had everything." Allan defended.

"You weren't packed." Robin called out from halfway down the line as more cases arrived from the car.

"How many cases can you fit in that car along with 7 people?" Louise complained as more cases were passed down the line.

"It's bigger on the inside." Robin joked, winking at his sister.

"Last one." Allan commented, swinging his guitar onto his shoulder as Louise slammed the boot door shut and Robin locked the car with the keys, which he then shoved in his back pocket, before jumping forward and grabbing Marian's case before she could pick it up.

"I can carry my own stuff Robin." Marian scolded as he took her hand in his free one.

"You can carry mine." Allan called out as they walked into the house. Allan had his guitar on one shoulder, a backpack on the other and a wheelie case in the other hand; in comparison the rest of the gang only had one suitcase each as it was all that they needed.

"I didn't ask you to move in Allan." Robin grinned as they walked towards the den. 'The den' was infact the basement converted into Robin and Louise's place to relax; it was made up of half of the basement space and was designed purely by Louise, Robin and their friends. The carpet that lined the floor was a light brown, the walls were a sky blue colour except the back wall which was decorated as a forest scene, which took Louise, Marian and Will months to complete and looked as if you just walked into the forest.

There were three, black leather, two seater sofa beds scattered around the room along with a black leather armchair and the seats were facing towards a more or less blank space of wall. The rest of the wall was framed by wooden shelves that held a mix of DVD's, CD's and XBox games, along with an XBox and the controls for the sound system and integrated speakers. From the ceiling a huge projector screen could be pulled down, covering the seemingly blank space, and the projector for the screen could be found hanging from the ceiling in the centre of the room.

In the back corner stood Robin's most prized possession...His guitar, along with a keyboard, Louise's drum kit and multiple amps and leads. One main thing that joins the 7 friends together is their love for music and all of them can play at least one instrument as well as sing, this bond through music bound the friends ridiculously close, so close that they are more like family. Robin played the guitar; Louise played the guitar and the drums, Djaq played the piano, Much the bass; Will the bass and drums; Allan played the guitar and Marian played the piano and violin, although Robin was trying to teach her how to play the guitar as well.

Despite the fact that the gang all play instruments and perform together it never occurred to them to perform to an audience as a real band because they believed to start with that they weren't even that good. One day when Louise and Robin's 'Uncle Jack' and 'Uncle Ianto' were round they mentioned that the gang were good and should be performing professionally, it was them who convinced the gang to start the band and they called themselves 'The Outlaws' mainly as a joke. Jack and Ianto weren't even Louise and Robin's proper uncles just close friends of the family but Louise and Robin didn't care they were their uncles by heart, if not by blood and they all took their words, and ideas, to heart.

Louise hated performing to crowds, she didn't mind performing with the band when practicing but she hated being in front of large crowds and the gang didn't judge her for it. She was their 'biggest fan' and closest friend, she was also the only person who would tell them if their new song didn't sound quite right or the lyrics didn't make any sense.

.

The sofa beds were already set up as Louise and Robin did it that morning and were almost late for school, (emphasis on the _almost_). They were arranged in a makeshift line with more blow up mattresses on the floor; there were always more duvets and beds than needed and for the next week the gang would end up living in this ridiculously large room

Allan jumped on one of the sofa beds effectively claiming his own bed by the wall, he always insisted that it was because he liked sleeping by the wall but the gang knew that it was because he needed to be by a power socket in order to survive. Everyone else just dumped their stuff wherever they fancied it, Louise Marian and Djaq disappearing straight off to Louise's room on the third floor just before Thornton entered the room.

"I thought I heard you lot down here." Thornton said, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"Hello Thornton." Robin grinned.

"The chef wishes to know if he is needed this evening" Thornton asked, most of the time when the gang where round they just had takeaways for tea most evenings.

"I don't think so..." Robin told Thornton looking round at his friends. "Pizza?" He asked his friends.

"Yep!" Allan called from his phone, and the rest of the lads nodded. Thornton nodded before leaving the room. It wasn't uncommon for Louise, Djaq and Marian to disappear off to Louise's room for a few hours before meeting up with the lads later on. It was then that Allan began to pull off his blazer and tie, chucking them around the room.

"Allan pick up your stuff." Robin scolded, throwing his tie back at him. "We've got to live here for the next week

"Master has given Dobby a tie!" Allan cried jumping to his feet. "Dobby is a free elf!" Robin, Will and Much all looked at each other and thought the same thing...

...This was going to be one brilliant week.

* * *

**Hey people this is my new modern AU of Robin Hood's story, including my OC Louise Locksley**

**Please tell me what you think and whether or not I should continue**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later Louise, Marian and Djaq had reappeared from Louise's room and back down to the den. The boys were still in their school uniform except their blazers were strewn across the room, Much and Will no longer had their ties on and hand opened the top button of their shirts; Robin had only loosened his tie, he had also unbuttoned the top of his shirt and his shirt was hanging out of his trousers; Allan on the other hand had his shirt half untucked from his trousers, one sock off and his tie was around his head. The girls had all gotten changed out of the uniform and all of them were lounging around the room.

Marian, Louise, Robin and Allan were playing Call of Duty on the Xbox. Marian was sitting sideways on one of the sofa beds, her legs were stretched out in front of her so they rested on top of Robin's lap. Robin had his legs out in front of him, his ankles crossed over as he intently watched the screen; Louise sat on one of the airbeds, leaning against the edge of the sofa bed whilst Allan was standing up and continuously moved from one bed to the next not able to sit still. Much, Will and Djaq were all sitting on the floor and were playing poker. Much was sitting upright, looking at his cards with interest and mentally adding them up in his head, Will was lying on his front and Djaq was doing the same next to him; they were positioned in a circle, each with a mound of sweets which they were betting with.

"I see your 6 haribo" Much said. "And raise you 2 strawberry pencils."

"We really should invest in poker chips." Will commented, studding his cards.

"Much's bluffing." Allan called out, jumping onto one of the other sofa as he played, effectively blocking everyone else's view.

"Allan fuck off!" Robin ordered as he tried to look round his friend. Allan quickly jumped out of the way.

"Why would you say that!" Much shouted at Allan. "I'm...I'm not bluffing."

"Yes he his!" Allan sang.

"ALLAN!" Much exclaimed. "YOU CAN SEE MY CARDS!" He quickly realised as Allan laughed. Will then revealed his card to Much, calling his bluff, a small victorious smile flickered over his face as he realised that he won and he reached forward to claim his prize.

"I hope you're happy now." Much stropped. "I lost now thanks to you."

"You're welcome." Allan replied distractedly.

"Unbelieveable!" Much scoffed. "Robin did you see that!?"

"Just win them back Much." Robin advised, although he was grinning as he glanced at his friend.

"NO!" Allan shouted as his corner of the screen slowed and showed his death in slow motion as the words, 'Killed by The Shadow' appeared on his screen as the words 'Allan of the Dale has been killed by The Shadow' appeared at the bottom of the screens of everyone else. Robin chuckled as Allan stared at the screen in shock but he wasn't laughing for long.

"WHAT!" Robin suddenly shouted, leaning forward as his screen showed his death in slow motion and the words 'Killed by The Nightwatchman' appeared on his screen and the words 'Robin Hood has been killed by The Nightwatchman' again appeared at the bottom of Louise and Marian's screens.

"Marian!" Robin cried in disbelief looking over at his girlfriend. Marian just grinned as Louise leant back and held her hand out for Marian, who happily high-fived her friend.

"You two worked together!" Allan accused.

"Yep." Louise admitted as the game ended and it returned to the title screen.

"You teamed up with my sister and not me?" Robin asked feigning hurt, leaning closer to Marian.

Live with it." Marian grinned, leaning away as Robin tried to kiss her. "And that isn't going to make you any better."

"It might." Robin grinned.

"It won't." Marian teased back, grinning at her boyfriend.

"I'm gonna be sick." Allan muttered

"Here, here." Louise agreed.

"Don't pay any attention my love." Robin murmured loudly to Marian moving to wrap her in his arms, so her face was buried in his chest. "They're just jealous." Marian began laughing into Robin's chest and pushed against his hold.

"Noooo" Robin whined pulling her closer to him. "Don't leave me." Marian's laughter got stronger at Robin's antics, well that and Allan pretending to throw up in the corner. Suddenly the doorbell rang and the entire gang froze as they knew what that meant...

"FOOD!" Allan shouted, grabbing Louise by the arm and hauling her out of the door as the rest of the gang sprinted behind them

"Marian, my love." Robin murmured to her, pulling back from Marian to look at her as he brushed her hair behind her ear. "I love you but...I have to choose the pizza." He sent her a wicked grin and a wink before launching himself over the back of the sofa and up the stairs.

"ROBIN!" Marian shouted, running after him up the stairs but there was a smile in her voice and on her face.

Marian ran up the top of the stairs and a shriek broke out of her mouth as two arms wrapped round her waist.

"You shouldn't run up the stairs." Robin murmured in his ear. "You might trip and hurt yourself." Marian pulled Robin's hands off of her, slapping him round his head as she turned to face him.

"Ow." Robin whined rubbing the back of his head as Marian gave him an unimpressed look before moving towards the kitchen. "For the record" Robin continued jogging after Marian and wrapping an arm around her waist as she continued walking. "I would never choose pizza over you." Marian looked up at her boyfriend who just grinned back at her as she looked at him, Robin turned so both of his arms were wrapped round her waist as he bent his head to kiss her. Marian automatically wrapped her arms around Robin's neck pulling him closer.

"OI!" Allan shouted from the kitchen. "If you guys are too busy eating each other can I have your pizza?" Robin turned to glare at Allan for interrupting his kiss with Marian and a grin spread out over his face as Allan cried out in pain.

"Djaq!" Allan cried in shock. "I thought you were passive in all this?"

"You shouldn't of spoken." Louise agreed as Robin and Marian moved to sit down at the table.

"Aww it's about time you started being on my side." Robin agreed, leaning forward to grab a piece of pizza out of the three boxes.

"Nah." Louise denied. "It's just you two would of been so distracted in each other then we could've eaten it anyway." She grinned as Marian hit her round the head, her grin almost identical to Robin's.

The gang were sitting around the large black granite table that sat at one side of the kitchen; Allan sat at the head of one end whilst Robin sat opposite him, Louise sat to Allan's left, Marian was next to her, Much was on Robin's left, Will was next to him and Djaq was next to Will. There were three large pizza boxes in the middle of the table, cheese, pepperoni and meat feast and the the gang were happily tucking into the food.

"What time is it?" Marian asked a while later.

"Asklsaf" Allan replied, his mouth full of pizza.

"That's attractive." Robin commented.

"That's why he's single." Louise informed them, causing everyone except Allan to laugh.

"Nah" Allan disagreed, swallowing his mouthful so they could understand what he was saying. "It's just all this" He gestured to his body. "Can't be tied down to one woman."

"Or that he doesn't have the mental capacity to stay loyal." Robin added, grinning at Allan.

"You're just jealous." Allan replied, taking another bite of pizza.

"What _is_ the time?" Marian asked again.

"Nearly 8" Will told Marian, throwing a pizza crust at Allan and hitting him in the face.

"Why do you need to know the time?" Robin inquired, leaning on his elbow to look inquisitively at Marian.

"I'm counting down the seconds till I can leave this place." Marian teased back, a smile flickering over her face as Robin leaned in.

"OI!" Allan shouted again, throwing the crust, that Will had thrown at him, at Robin and Marian. "It's one thing you two eating each other's faces off in the doorway, it's a completely different thing if you start doing at the table when we're eating."

"Jealous Allan?" Robin asked, "I mean no one else seems to have a problem with it."

"They're too nice." Allan pointed out, gesturing to Will and Djaq. "He's too absorbed in his food to care." He gestured to Much. "And she's used to it." This time he gestured at Louise.

"_She_ has a name." Louise warned.

"Fine" Allan sighed, grinning. "Little Locksley's used to it." Louise just reached over to Allan and smacked him round the back of the head.

"We need a new song." Will told Robin, changing the subject off of Allan's teasing. "We keep performing the same ones, we could do with learning some new ones."

"I know." Robin agreed.

"Why don't you just use the ones you wrote for music last year?" Louise asked, the entire gang had taken music as a GCSE and because of this had to compose about three songs each. The gang looked at each other, unsure at Louise's suggestion. It was one thing to play covers of other people's songs but a completely different thing to perform their own stuff.

"But what if people don't like it?" Much asked after a few moments of silence. "Or what if it's no good or-"

"Hey what do you take me for?" Louise interrupted, grinning at Much. "I've always told you if something doesn't work, I'm not about to stop now."

"I think it's a good idea." RObin agreed. "After all Louise wouldn't let us perform something that's rubbish."

"Until we piss her off." Alla muttered under his breath.

"I'm mean." Robin continued as if he didn't hear him. "She's my sister."

"Well that," Louise agreed. "And that I'm related to you and have a reputation to uphold you know." The gang laughed at Robin's pretend hurt look on his face.

"Alright then." Djaq continued. "Which song should we use?"

"What do you think Much?" Robin asked looking over at his surprisingly quiet best friend.

"Huh?" Much grunted, his mouth full off food, he swallowed the mouthful before looking round at the gang. "What did you say?" The gang collapsed into fits of laughter at Much's clueless face as they realised that he was more focused on the food than on what his friends were saying.

"What! I was hungry!" Much tried to defend himself but it just caused the gang to laugh harder, especially as Much folded his arms in anger at his friends mockery.

* * *

**Hey guys please tell me what you think, it'll get more interesting I promise.**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	3. Chapter 3

Later that evening the gang found themselves all lying in the beds in the den. Allan was sitting on his bed by the wall, his duvet was up to his waist, this laptop was sitting next to him, his phone on his lap and his beats were round his neck; two charges, from Allan's phone and laptop, trailed from him to the power socket that was conveniently placed next to him. Much was on an air bed, sitting up against the bottom of Allan's sofa bed, also with his duvet up to his waist and with his phone next to him on the hardwood floor.

Djaq and Will were also on airbeds on the floor next to Much, they had dragged two together and were sitting up against another sofa bed and Djaq's head rested on Will's shoulder. They were not as bothered with their electronics compared to everyone else but their phones were still within reaching distance, should they need them. Louise was on the sofa bed next to Allan and her laptop was next to her, her ipod on her lap, phone in her hands and her Sennheisers around her neck; she was texting her friend Michael "Mickey" Bane who was actually the same age as her and was one of her closest friends who wasn't also one of Robin's.

Robin and Marian were on the sofa bed next to Louise, Marian was leaning against the arm of the sofa with her head resting in the dip of Robin's shoulder; they were lying down on the bed but were propped up by pillows so they could see the screen. Robin's arm was wrapped around Marian's waist and he had pushed the bottom of her black strappy shirt up slightly and was softly stroking the skin at the base of her spine.

"Right" Allan said through a yawn, clapping his hands together. "Film."

"Not the Bourne ones." Djaq put in before Allan could even suggest them. "I'm sick of action."

"Well I'm not watching some dumb chick flick." Allan counteracted.

"Thriller?" Louise suggested, choosing to ignore Allan's comment.

"Nope." Will shot down instantly.

"We could watch a fantasy." Much suggested but no one was particularly keen on the idea.

"What about one of the 'Three Flavours Cornetto Trilogy?" Marian suggested, "'Hot Fuzz' or 'Shaun of the Dead.'"

"Hot Fuzz." Allan, Louise and Much all answered at the same time and the others didn't have any complaints against it so Much got up and went to try and find the box.

"I can't see it," Much complained.

"Left." Allan told him, who had spotted it ages ago but couldn't be bothered to get up and get it. "No your other left."

"Good choice." Robin murmured to Marian as Much and Allan continued to argue. "I think you avoided a major argument there." Marian just shrugged modestly. "You're not just a pretty face are you?" Robin continued to tease.

"I do have a brain Robin." Marian scolded lightly, slapping him gently on the chest. "It's you that doesn't have the ability to think."

"I resent that." Robin told her defensively.

"Diddums." Marian teased, pressing a quick kiss to Robin's lips as Much turned the lights off and Allan picked up the remote. The screen was still black as the opening sounds echoed out off the surround sound speakers.

"Much what did you do?" Robin asked, jokingly.

"Nothing...I...I" Much tried to explain but he couldn't. Allan pressed random buttons on the remote and suddenly they had picture but no sound.

"ALLAN!" Louise shouted as he kept pressing buttons. "Oh give it here." Louise snached the remote off of Allan and pressed two buttons, successfully restoring both sound and picture. "Now stop pressing things." She warned, chucking the remote back at him as the film started.

As the film began Robin's hand started to trail higher and higher, stroking higher and higher up Marian's back as the film continued and Marian had to pull it back down to rest of her hip at least twice within the first twenty minutes. She didn't particularly mind Robin's gentle caress but she knew that if it continued then it would end up leading to more, which couldn't happen in a room full of their friends, especially since one of them was Robin's sister.

"Stop it." She warned Robin softly under her breath as she pulled his hand down again to her hip.

"I miss you." Robin whispered softly to her, rubbing stomach and allowing his fingers to trail over the bottom of her ribs.

"I'm right here now behave." Marian scolded quietly.

"Not like that it's never just us anymore." Robin added. "I need more us time away from the gang." Marian looked up at Robin and realised that what he said was true. They never had any time together just the two of them anymore and although that she enjoyed the company of the gang the more she thought about it the more she craved the time alone with Robin with his smiles, his laughers and his touch.

"We'll do something tomorrow." Marian promised softly. "And if you're very good we can go back to mine, my parents are away on business as well."

"Why Marian you have such a dirty mind." Robin teased, raising an eyebrow as he allowed his hand to wander down to cup Marian's backside and pulled her closer to him.

"Behave." Marian warned, this time pulling his hand up so it rested on her hip. "Or I'll do something with Djaq and Louise tomorrow"

"I'll behave" Robin promised, instantly on his best behaviour with Marian's promise hanging over his head as he turned to watch the film, surrounded by his friends and his love.

.

The next morning Robin awoke first, Marian's head was still on his chest with her hand fisted gently in his shirt; their legs were entwined under the duvet and his hand was holding onto her hip as she slept. Robin noticed, by the green blinking light coming from the projector, that the projector had turned itself off last night and, now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember seeing the end of the film. As he thought he had been subconsciously stroking Marian's back and he only realised what he was doing when she yawned into his chest.

"What time is it?" Marian asked sleepily, looking up at Robin with half opened eyes. Robin reached for his phone and recoiled as the bright light temporarily blinded him, he felt Marian press her face into the mattress by his side to avoid the light.

"Ugh just gone 9" Robin groaned, managing to see through the light. He put the phone down and rested his hand behind his head, absentmindedly stroking Marian's back; after a few minutes Marian had had enough.

"Right what's wrong?" She asked quietly, so as not to wake the others.

"Nothing-"

"-Robin." Marian warned, knowing that Robin was hiding something.

"I have to leave her Marian." Robin admitted quietly after a few minutes.

"Your parents are supervising us for a year." Marian told him. "She's allowed to come over too."

"She won't leave." Robin told her. "You know that and anyway I will not force her to do so. She would have to restart her A Levels and that's not fair on her."

"I know." Marian agreed softly, sadly. Louise had always been her friend long before she was Robin's girlfriends and she felt grateful to the youngest Locksley for introducing her to Robin.

"I'm her brother Marian." Robin continued. "I'm meant to be looking out for her and how can I do that on the other side of the world? I mean Gwaine's left and has some big job in a bank in London but he's always traveling so he won't look out for her and if I'm not here who will? And that's only if Mum and Dad let her stay here and don't force her to move to LA and if they do force her she'll hate me for uprooting her life-"

"-Stop talking." Marian told him, placing her hand over his mouth. He had got gradually louder as he talked and Marian feared for the others waking up. "Now you're just being stupid. Louise is your sister she wouldn't hate you and you know as well as I do that your parents won't force her to do anything."

"But five years is a long time Marian." Robin reminded her "What if I change whilst we're are away and she doesn't like who I become?"

"Robin we're going to LA." Marian reminded him. "Not Afghanistan so it's not like you're going to suffer from post traumatic stress disorder and even if the fame starts to go to your head you've got me and you've got the gang to knock you down a few pegs." Robin just chuckled at Marian's words and he relaxed slightly but Marian knew that he was still worried about it and there was also one thing bothering her.

"Robin when are you going to tell her that we're leaving?" Marian asked. "Because the news will probably be officially released in a month or so and we leave in August..."

"Soon." Robin promised, looking down at Mairan who just raised an eyebrow. "I promise! Now what would you like for breakfast mio amore?"

* * *

**Sorry for the wait...Now tell me what you think.**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	4. Chapter 4

The gang were all up miraculously up by 1 o'clock and now they were all in lounging Robin's back garden.

The garden on the Locksley estate was...well it was awesome. There was a black tiled raised up deck, which was on the same level as the house, with stairs leading down to a semi-circle black tiled patio. On the patio there was a large granite table, with black chairs littered around it; in front of the patio and on the right there was a rectangle shaped swimming pool; opposite the pool there was a raised up wooden platform, kitted up with a drum set, keyboard, guitars, a couple of microphones and four sets of stacked amplifiers and speakers. They had moved the keyboard and drum kit and the microphones up from the basement as the weather forecast showed that it wasn't going to rain for the next few weeks, the amps and speakers were all weather ones.

It was boiling. Marian, Louise and Djaq were all wearing short shorts and lightweight beach shirts, with their bikinis on underneath. Marian wore a red one with black circles, Djaq wore a blue one with different shades of blue waves and Louise was wearing a forest green one. The lads all wore their swimming trunks with t-shirts on top, except Robin or Allan who had taken their tops off when the temperature had breached the 25 degrees mark.

"It's too hot..." Allan groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes from where he was lounging on the grass.

Robin was lying on his back, one headphone in his ear and the wire trailing over his chest to where his phone was resting on the grass; Will was lying on his stomach, a baseball cap covering his face as he typed up a report for his DT coursework; Much was lying on his back, sunglasses covering his face as he held his book above him, occasionally licking his fingers and turning a page; Djaq was also reading a book but she was lying on her stomach with her ankles crossed; Louise was also lying on her stomach as she drew in one of her many sketch-pads, headphones trailing out of both ears and the cable ending by her side, where her IPod was, and Marian was lying on her back with her knees bent, also reading, one headphone in her ear and she was tapping her foot in time with whatever song she was listening to as she read.

"Ugh." Robin groaned, taking a drink of his magners. Robin, Allan and Will all had cans of magners, Robin's parents knew that their children would drink before it was legal so they allowed them to have one or two cans of magners but Louise didn't want one, neither did Marian or Much and Djaq didn't drink so they all had cans of other types of drinks. Louise rolled over to talk to Djaq as Marian stood up to get another drink but before she could move one meter Robin grabbed her round the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"ROBIN!" Marian shouted as she was thrown over his shoulder.

"Yes my love?" He answered innocently.

"Put. Me. Down." She replied coldly but Robin just grinned at Alan before walking towards the pool.

"Nah, I rather enjoy the view." Robin replied cheekily, lightly hitting Marian's backside as he walked forward.

"Robin...No..." Marian warned. "NO! ROBIN!" But it was too late Robin chucked her in the pool and quickly took two steps backwards as Marian hit the water. The gang, who were watching the scene unfold, stood up in shock as they heard Marian scream just before she hit the water.

"You're so dead." Louise warned Robin as Marian resurfaced, hair plastered to her face and top clinging to her shoulders as she trod water in the middle of the pool.

"I'm going to kill you." Marian growled.

"Who cares?!" Allan shouted, "CANNONBALL!" With that he launched himself into the pool and Marian couldn't keep a straight face as Allan showered her with water. Robin took a few steps back and met Louise's gaze, the latter nodded and moved next to her brother.

"One...two...three." Robin whispered, dropping his fingers in order. Louise and Robin sprinted towards the pool, both of them jumped simultaneously once they reached the poolside, flipping forward and landing in the pool, showering everyone with water. They all laughed harder as Marian jumped on Robin's back and dunked him under the water. Louise laughed as she jumped on Allan's back and over balanced them both and it wasn't long before there was a full scaled splashing war going on between the four of them in the pool.

Suddenly music started playing and Robin grinned before pulling himself out off the pool, as did Allan.

"Robin." Will called and threw him a mic, Robin winked at Marian before he started to sing the lyrics to a song that neither Marian nor Louise recognised.

"Toupee or not toupee?

That is the question.

It refused to stay as it all turned grey;

Like William Shakespeare's receding hair." Allan pulled himself out of the pool, grabbed his guitar and began playing the chords.

"Please excuse the pun,

'It's hair today, gone tomorrow'

So be thankful

For what precious locks you have..." Marian and Louise laughed at Robin's stupid lyrics as he performed.

"Toupee or not toupee,

That is the question." Robin sang again, winking at Marian and Louise.

"And by the way,

I just gotta say,

Thank the Lord I'm not going bald.

And if I may quip,

My curls and I,

Are just like heaven.

'Cause rest assured,

There'll be no parting there.

But should my head get bare like Friar Tuck ,

Heart chased a swallow,

It makes me smile,

'Cause I know just what I'd do...

Yeah if I had more wigs than I knew what to do with,

I'd open a secondhand store.

And if you ever went bald,

You'd recall it,

'Cause I'd cleverly call it,

'Rugs From Me To You'." Allan laughed as he played the last chords of the song, both because of the lyrics and Robins way of performing them.

Marian and Louise also couldn't help but laugh as they pulled themselves out of the pool. Marian's thin white shirt had gone see through showing her red bikini she wore underneath, the same had also happened to Louise and the gang could clearly see her green bikini that she wore, they pulled their shirts over their heads before they pulled their sodden shorts off as well. Robin glared at Allan as he first eyed Marian and then Louise, Robin grabbed his jumper off of the floor he eyed it and then looked over at his girlfriend and sister, not comfortable with either of them wearing as little as they were. (Not the Marian, Louise or the rest of the gang cared) Before he could do anything Allan handed his own blue jumper to Louise, who accept it, so Robin decided to give his jumper to Marian.

"Why are you giving me this?" Louise asked Allan as she took his jumper off of him.

"Cause your brother is giving me death glares." Allan explained, "Why does he only give me death glares when It come to you and Marian wearing bikinis, not that I'm saying that you shouldn't but still..."

"That is why he glares at you." Louise pointed out, "You don't think with your head." Allan glared as Louise pulled the jumper over her head.

"But I'm for fun because of it." He pointed out, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Your mind is always in the gutter!" Louise laughed, pushing the sleeves of the jumper up.

"And you love it." Allan replied, grinning as Louise jumped up, wrapping an arm around his neck and laughing as Allan swung her round.

Robin stalked over to Marian trying not to glare at Louise and Allan as he handed Marian his green jumper.

"You do realise that he just sees her as his sister as well right?' Marian checked as she pulled on Robins jumper.

"Who?" Robin asked as they watched the rest of the gang. Much, Will and Djaq were talking about something to do with the keyboard meanwhile Allan and Louise were messing around by the stage.

"Allan that's who." Marian clarified. "Louise is practically his little sister as you are more his brother than his friend. He wouldn't even consider Louise in the way that you were thinking. So drop it." Robin looked at Marian as she spoke.

"Marian they act the same way around each other that you and me did." He pointed out. "What if it develops into something else?"

"They act the same way that you and me do because you are my closest friend." Marian told Robin, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You are always their for me and I can just be myself around you."

"And I'm deviously handsome." Robin added, grinning as he pulled her closer.

"That is why we all think you're vain." Marian chuckled and Robin pouted so Marian quickly kissed him before jogging over to the rest of the gang. Robin chuckled and pushed his wet hair out of his eyes as he too walked over to the gang.

* * *

**Yo people!**

**Tell me what you think!**

**The song is called 'Rugs From Me to You' by Owl City**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	5. Chapter 5

For the next few days or so the gang acted in much the same way, going to bed late; eating takeaways, although Much did cook once or twice; playing video games; watching TV; rehearsing the band and of course the occasional 6th form party. On more than one occasion the gang split off and even if they were in the same house they could easily be doing different things without the others knowing about it just because of the sheer size of the place.

Robin and Louise's friends had called their home and surrounding lands the 'Locksley Manor and Estate' due to the almost stupid amount of lands, the house itself was big but was made smaller by the huge grounds surrounding it. The front doors opened up into a large and minimalistic but stylishly decorated entrance hall with a grand wooden staircase that was carpeted down the middle with a deep green carpet which lead to both the upper floors and the basement.

From the entrance hall there were deep brown wooden doors that lead to the kitchen on the right and the living room on the left; the living room had a few well placed sofas and armchairs that all suitably facing the working fireplace, over which hung a giant TV that almost seemed to sit modestly in the center of the wall and there was a large rectangle coffee table in the center of the room. The outer facing wall had two giant windows placed along it giving an amazing view to the rest of the grounds and on either side of the TV there were to professionally taken photos, one of Malcolm and Francesca on the left side of the TV and one of Gwaine, Robin and Louise on the right.

There was another dark wooden door, further down the same wall as the last one, that lead off into the formal dining room that was only really used for entertaining posh guests. Down the center of the room there sat a mahogany table that could easily sit twelve and was accompanied by twelve mahogany dining chairs. There was the occasional photograph a on the walls and the entire room had a very posh formal feel to it, so it was no wonder that it was Gwaine, Robin and Louise's least favourite room in the house.

Where as the rest of the ground floor was designed to impress the kitchen was not. If Malcolm and Francesca were hosting a party for work then the guests would either see the living room and dining room or the black patio outside, with the floor lights and illuminated pool, they wouldn't see the kitchen. This was one thing that the Locksley children didn't get...well that and wearing dresses (in Louise's case) and suits (Gwaine and Robin) when having 'posh parties', was that despite the fact that the kitchen was never seen it was modernly decorated with large black tiles on the floor. The cupboards were also midnight black with white borders matching with the polished black surfaces of the worktops, the breakfast bar and the main table.

Even though the ground floor of the house and the corridors of the other floors were stylish and modern Louise and Robin's rooms, along with Gwaine's old room that had turned into a spare room, and the upstairs family room were a lot more homely and lived in. There were lots of similarities between Robin and Louise's room; both rooms had ensuites, Robin's was on the left of his window whereas Louise's was on the right; they both had windows facing out into the grounds and both of them had figured out the easiest way out of them; they both had walk in wardrobes, double beds and large desks which were kitted out with monitors that were able to connect with their laptops. Then again there were differences between them two rooms as well.

Robin had two guitars in his room that could connect to his speakers, which were placed around in his room, he also had sheet music littered around his room along with other music books; his school books were stacked on one shelf in the corner of his room; his bed had a forest green duvet and pillowcases that matched the green walls of his room, two of which were royal green and the other two were a lighter shade. On the other hand Louise's room had blue walls, a beige carpet and her duvet had royal blue and black stripes. Whereas Robin had music related stuff littered around his room Louise had art supplies, paper, pencils, paints and easels all around although there was an acoustic guitar in the corner of her room and even though there was lots of stuff in both rooms they were fairly tidy though Louise's was tidier than Robin's.

The shared family room was opposite Robin and Louise's rooms and had soft brown leather reclining sofas that faced a large internet TV with surround sound, it wasn't as technological as the den but it was pretty advanced, there was a coffee table in the middle of the room and a forest green fluffy throw over the backs of the sofas and was Louise's favourite room.

The second floor had Malcolm and Francesca's room and their dressing room, yet another bathroom and two more spare rooms. Finally the third floor was home two Malcolm and Francescas separate offices and Robin and Louise's recording studio that was installed when Malcolm and Francesca became fed up of hearing Robin and Louise's playing as loud as they can, with another bathroom as well.

Robin and Louise were aware that they were lucky that their house was so large and that their parents could buy whatever they wanted but they were very glad...VERY glad that they didn't have to do clean it. Thornton managed and organised the cleaning staff for the manor and the same cleaners came at the same time each week so they knew what needed doing and where stuff went but they didn't clean Louise and Robin's room as it was 'teaching them responsibility' according to their parents. There were also gardeners, stable hands and security personnel on the grounds.

There was however a definite upside to having so many rooms and bathrooms as the gang found out on the friday before they had to go back to school.

.

Thunder clapped outside and lightning lit up the entrance hall at Locksley, rain thudded against the window and the wind howled down the chimney. A key scraped against the lockout the front doors, which were quickly flung open, allowing six soggy teenagers to tumble in. They were soaking wet, shivering and dripping onto the floor; their clothes sticking to their bodies and their hair was plastered to their faces as Robin slammed the door closed, locking it behind him as Louise jogged up the stairs to her room.

"Right." Robin decided, clapping his hands together as the gang stood around him, shaking with cold as water dripped down their faces and off of their clothes. "Towels are in the bathrooms, Allan take the shower in the den." Robin told the gang, Allan nodded and ran off down the stairs. "Will take the shower on the second floor, and Djaq use the one in Gwaine's old room." Will and Djaq nodded and jogged up the stairs. "Marian you can use mine and I'll use my parents shower."

Normally Marian would argue with Robin giving up his own shower for her but she was too cold and wet to argue so she held her tongue as she jogged up the stairs behind Robin before disappearing into his room.

.

Marian walked out of the bathroom twenty minutes later, goosebumps appearing on her arms and legs as the hot steaming atmosphere of the bathroom was replaced with the cold temperature of Robin's room, a large white towel was wrapped round her chest and her wet hair hung down her back, gently dripping onto the floor. Marian realised that all of her clothes were downstairs in the den as there was a knock on the door.

"Marian." The voice of Louise echoed through her door and Marian opened the door to look at her. "I thought you might need this." Louise grinned at Marian and held up Marian's bag.

"You're a lifesaver." Marian replied, taking her bag from her closest friend.

"I'm going up to Will and Djaq next but actually I need to grab Rob some underwear." Louise mentioned, "More for your sake than Robin's because he wouldn't actually care." Marian laughed as Louise walked into Robin's room and grabbed a pair of his boxers out her his walk in wardrobe before turning back to Marian. "Although thinking about it, I doubt that it's anything you haven't seen before." Marian glared at Louise and pushed her out of the room before placing her bag on Robin's bed.

Marian quickly pulled on underwear before rifling through her bag for something to wear. She didn't have lots of cold weather clothes with her but eventually decided on a pair of comfortable straight-leg, light grey jogging bottoms. She walked over to the mirror that was above Robin's desk and grinned as she looked at the photos that were stuck both on and around the mirror.

There was one of her and Robin when they were five and they were asleep in the back of her parents car, Marian's five year old head was resting on the five year old Robin's shoulder; there was a photo of the gang together all of them laughing at Allan who was wearing a pair of reindeer antlers and was looking rather smug; there was another photo, that made Marian grin, of Gwaine at roughly the age of nine with a five year old Louise on his back who was running towards the camera, both of them were grinning and Louise was laughing. Gwaine was Robin and Louise's brother, he was four years older than Louise and three years older than Robin, and he was currently working in London as a bank manager, a job that no one thought he would actually do.

The Locksley's were a very mismatched family that strangely seemed to work. Malcolm was born in Donegal in Ireland and Gwaine, Robin and Louise were born in Saintfield in Northern Ireland but Francesca was born in Rome. Due to this Gwaine, Robin and Louise, along with their father, could all speak and write in fluent Italian but when speaking English they all had faintly Irish accents. To start with it creeped the gang out that they could be having a normal conversation, in English, when suddenly Robin or Louise could be asked something by their mum, who did speak English, in Italian only for them to reply in perfect Italian before turning back to the gang, speaking English again, seemingly without thinking about it.

All of the Locksley children had the typical Irish trait of that they could eat bucket loads of food and never seem to put on weight and the only meat on any of them was muscle; Gwaine was fairly well built and Robin had muscle but it was more wiry than his brother, who was broader than Robin who would probably never be. Both of the brothers also never seemed to get cold but Louise seemed to take after her mum more than her father when it came to feeling cold although despite this when surfing she always seemed to be able to outlast her brothers in the sea.

Marian shook her head as she thought about the people who were like a second family to her but then one photo stood out, and Marian smiled softly as she looked at it. It was one of her and Robin at Marian's formal sixteenth party, hosted by Edward, they were dancing in the middle of the floor; Marian was wearing a red dress and Robin was wearing a suit, their foreheads were resting against each other and, until they were shown the photo the next day, Robin and Marian were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't even know it was taken.

Marian smiled as she put the photo back and turned round to grab her hairbrush out of her bag and carefully began to brush the seemingly endless knots out of her hair.

.

Robin carefully pushed open the door to his room, the towel round his shoulders and his wet clothes in his arms, he was only wearing a pair of black boxers and his brown hair was almost dry. Part of Robin knew that he should knock on the door before opening it but the other part of him, the bigger part, half hoped that if he didn't she might be getting dressed. Robin walked into the room and grinned as he watched Marian put her hairbrush down and take a photo off of his mirror.

She was wearing grey jogging bottoms and he still damp brow hair hung down her back that would have been bare if it wasn't for the black bra she was wearing. Robin put the wet clothes in the washbasket in the corner of his room before he walked towards Marian and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his bare chest. Marian shivered as her skin came in contact with her boyfriends, Robin always seem to radiate heat and Marian was convinced that Robin's Irish blood was the cause if it.

"Warmer?" Robin murmured, pressing a kiss against her neck.

"Getting there." Marian agreed, meeting Robin's gaze through the mirror and leaning back into his hold. Robin grinned and pressed his lips against Marian's as she turned her face to him before releasing her and moving towards his wardrobe.

Marian smiled and grabbed a stretchy long-sleeved brown shirt out of her bag and pulled it over her head but even though she was fully clothed and the jogging bottoms were thick and warm Marian was still cold. She looked around Robin's room again as Robin fumbled in his wardrobe for clothes and grabbed his thick forest green jumper off of the back of his chair. The jumper was warm and the scent of Robin engulfed Marian as she pulled it over her head, instantly making her feeling safe and comforted.

"Hey Marian." Robin called out from his wardrobe. "Have you seen my green..." But Robin trailed off as she saw Marian wearing his jumper. "On second thoughts I think it suits you better." Marian looked at Robin as he grinned at her, his eyes raking up and down her body.

"You're not getting this back." Marian informed Robin. "It's freezing in here."

"You weak English woman." Robin teased, leaning against his wall.

"Irish savage." Marian contracted and Robin mock glared before pushing off of the wall stalking towards Marian, who stood her ground as Robin stopped right in front of her, their bodies weren't touching but they were no further than a few centimeters away from each other. Robin bent forward and his lips brushed Marian's ear, his breath ghosting over her ear and causing shivers to run down Marian's spine.

"You love it." He whispered, leaning back and winking at Marian as she slapped him lightly round the head.

"Come on you." Marian ordered walking out of the room and Robin jogged slightly after her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they walked down the stairs.

"I maybe an Irish savage but I'm your Irish savage, so you're stuck with me." Robin told her softly and Marian smiled as she shrugged off Robin's arm but entwined her fingers with his.

"The luck of the Irish." Marian commented and Robin laughed as they walked into the den, both of them feeling warmer together than apart.

* * *

**Hey people I thought I'd give you a bit of background about the Locksley's and a bit of typical Marian/Robin before they leave and we dont see them for another five years...That is if they go...**

**Please tell me what you think..**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	6. Chapter 6

The gang were quickly, but carefully, packing their instruments into the back of Robin and Djaq's cars. All of the seats were down in Robin's 4-by-4 so they could fit in the drum kit, a few mikes, three electric guitars, a bass guitar, a keyboard, the odd amp and a couple of hundred leads but of course they couldn't fit _all_ of this in Robin's car so some of it was packed into the boot of Djaq's. Marian and Robin were going in Robin's car while everyone else was travelling in Djaq's. They had a gig about twenty to thirty minutes away in the car but the manager of the building, where they had the gig, said the building was poorly equipped for their needs so they would have to bring their own stuff. Then again no one was particularly annoyed by the fact because the manager had offered them pay for their troubles...mainly because they were desperate for an act. The rest of the gang were waiting by the car but Robin and Louise were both still in the house.

"Hey Rob you coming?" Allan questioned, leaning through the front door.

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute." Robin replied from within the depths of the building. Allan shrugged and wandered over to the rest of the gang.

"Where's he goin'?" Will asked, walking back over to the rest of the gang who were leaning against the cars.

"He's telling Louise about LA" Much commented and the gang looked worriedly at each other.

"About time." Marian added, leaning against the bonnet of Robin's car.

"Maybe," Allan agreed, "But it aint going to end well." The rest of the gang couldn't help but agree.

.

"Louise," Robin called jogging up the stairs to Louise's bedroom.

"I'm on my way," Louise called, "Jesus Robin calm down." She pulled open her door to look at her brother. "So are we going or not?"

"I need to talk to you." Robin murmured, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What?" Louise asked, realising that something was bothering him.

"The gang and I...well um.."

"Spit it out Robin." Louise joked, grinning.

"We've been offered a record deal." Robin murmured, looking at the floor and scuffing the toe of his shoe against the floor. "For five years."

"Wow! Robin!" Louise cried happily, wrapping her arms around Robin's neck and Robin hugged her back, not wanting to tell her the rest of the story. "Oh my God well done!" Robin released his sister as she pulled back. Louise's face fell as she saw the pain in Robin's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Louise murmured, worry now appearing in her eyes.

"The record deal is with King's Records, partnered with Friar Recordings," Robin told her "And well...they're based in LA." Louise froze as the words echoed in her head and her blood turned to ice.

"When are you going?" She asked softly.

"August." Robin murmured, trying to meet Louise's eyes. "And um...Mum and Dad are coming too, for a year, because we're all under 18. Richard, our manager, says you can come to but you'd have to start your A levels again...And well..." Robin trailed off as he saw the sadness in her eyes. "Look at me." Robin begged, holding the top of her shoulder and bending down to look in her eyes. "You don't have to come with us, not if you don't want to."

Louise swallowed hard and looked into her brother's eyes.

"You better go." She murmured softly, trying to keep her emotions at bay. "You don't want to be late."

"Louise." Robin tired

"It's fine Robin, it's fine. Congratulations." Louise turned back round and walked into her room, closing the door behind her. Robin looked at the closed door of his sister's room before walking back down to the cars, a numb feeling spreading throughout his body as he met up with the gang.

"Alright?" Allan asked as Robin appeared round the front.

"Yeah." Robin breathed, not fully aware of his surroundings.

"Is Louise coming?" Will asked and Robin shook his head.

"She's gonna be sitting this one out." He murmured, fiddling with his car keys. The gang all stood there in silence, looking at each other in question as none of them knew what to say.

"Are you going to be ok?" Marian asked gently and Robin shrugged.

"Well this is fun," Allan muttered under his breath, shrugging as Marian shot him a glare. "I'm not bein' funny but are we going or not?"

"Yeah," Robin said, "Lets go.

.

Louise sunk down against the door of her room, not feeling anything more than shock as Robin's word echoed in her head. He was leaving, the gang were leaving, her parents were leaving...she could leave too... but Louise knew that she couldn't. If she stayed here she would only have to suffer one more year at Fair Oak before going onto Uni or getting a job or whatever whereas if she went to a new school in LA she'd have no friends, cause the gang would all be working, she'd have to restart her A Levels only to come back a year later and have to start again.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, she knew who she had to call. Louise dialed the number and held the phone to her ear, her hands shaking.

"Uncle Jack." She murmured quietly as the phone was picked up. "Can you come and get me?".

.

Ten minutes later a large black SUV pulled up in the drive of the Locksley house and two men got out. The first looked like his was in his mid-thirties with short brown hair that was gelled up at the front, bright blue eyes and a clean shaven jaw. He was wearing an army trench coat, that looked like it belonged more in world war II than the 21st century, that fell to his knees, he had a light blue button up shirt on underneath with a white vest on under that, just visible around the collar. He had a gun holster at his hip that became viable as he shut the car door and spun round, the coat flapping around his heels as he stuck his hands in his trouser pockets. The man also had what seemed to be a large black bluetooth headset in his left ear, the end of it blinking blue.

His companion wore a very smart black three piece suit, complete with waistcoat, purple shirt and black tie. He too had a very similar earpiece in his left ear but it was not as grand as his friend's. He grabbed something out of the car...it was a gun. He checked the chamber, flicking the safety off as he pushed it into waistband of his trousers before pulling the suit jacket over the top. He looked like he was in his late-twenties, also with brown hair but cut short and combed flat over his head, he also had blue eyes. He jogged slightly to catch up with his companion as they walked towards the grand front door.

This was Louise, Robin and Gwaine's Uncles, Captain Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones; old friends of Malcolm and Francessca. These men, when asked, would describe themselves as civil servants but, when they were younger, the Locksley children were convinced that they were in fact spies.

"What do you reckon happened." Ianto asked worriedly as they reached the front door.

"Who knows." Jack commented. "Robin's car's not here." He pulled a key out of his pocket as Ianto looked round at the driveway, Jack's coat flapping slightly in the cool breeze as they entered the house.

"He has a gig doesn't he?" Ianto pointed out and Jack nodded in agreement.

_"She's probably found out about LA."_ A voice echoed through Ianto and Jack's headsets, _"Did that ever occur to you Harkness?"_

"Yeah, thanks for that Owen." Jack replied, his voice laced with sarcasm, "Disconnect us from the Hub for a while will ya. Hopefully we'll be back soon."

_"I'm on it Jack."_ Another voice cut in, this one female._ "See you in a bit."_

"Thanks Tosh." Jack replied before their earpieces went dead.

"Well then lets go see what's wrong, shall we?" Ianto said, as they shoved their coms in their pockets, ascending the stairs up to Louise's room.

.

About another fifteen minutes later Louise was sitting in Jack and Ianto's living room. On her left sat Jack and Ianto was in adjoining the kitchen; she was sitting on one of the three sofas in the room, staring blankly at the black TV.

"I'm sorry kiddo." Jack told her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as Ianto brought her over a mug of coffee. Louise was planning to stay there for the night, just to get her head sorted.

"What am I going to do?" She asked softly, looking down at the cup of coffee that was warming her numb hands.

"You can stay here whilst everyone is in America." Ianto told her slightly, sitting down on her other side. "We talked it through with your parents you can stay here or you can go to LA with the gang." Louise nodded slightly and rested her head on Jack's shoulder. Jack met Ianto's gaze and his lover's look told him everything he need to know. When Louise was younger she would easily come to them when she had a problem but now she needed her friends not her Uncles.

"Go and sort your stuff out." Jack urged and Louise nodded numbly, standing up and walking towards the guest room.

"Jack we're needed back at the hub." Ianto whispered to Jack as they heard Louise's door close.

"I know." Jack sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. "But I don't want to leave her here by herself."

"We can't take her with us." Ianto pointed out and Jack nodded in agreement. "I'll call Michael." He decided and walked back off towards the kitchen. "But don't traumatize him."

"Me?" Jack asked jokingly. "Why would I do such a thing?"

"Because you flirt with anything that moves." Ianto commented, smiling at Jack as he took out his phone.

"The boy's gay anyway." Jack defended, "He's going to have to get used to it."

"Not by his best friend's Uncle, who's over 2000 years old." Ianto muttered before holding the phone up to his ear and walking off to the kitchen, to fill in Michael, as Jack walked off to his room to get changed, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

**Hey people, not to pleased with this chapter but oh well.**

**And Louise has found out about the LA deal and whereas some people may think that she's not making such a big fuss about it...well lets just say that it hasnt quite sunk in yet.**

**Please review, **

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	7. Chapter 7

**So as promsied Gisborne is in this chapter but be warned he's not exactly...nice...**

* * *

Louise spent the rest of the evening talking about everything and nothing with Mikey, glad to be around a friend that weren't also Robin's. He had short black hair and bright green eyes and spent more time on his hair than Louise did getting ready but he was her best friend and he loved him like a brother. They chatted and gossiped, watched films and ate junk food; Michael being 'oh so helpful' by pointing out the hot men on the TV.

When she finally went home the next day no one said anything about the record deal, Robin didn't mention it and neither did Louise. Now the gang knew that they were both going to explode at some point, and dreaded the day that they would, but both Robin and Louise acted as if nothing had happened and they were that way until the end of the holidays, much to the gang's concern.

.

"I hate school." Allan groaned as they walked through the red brick building three days later.

"Well unfortunately for you," Marian commented. "You have to stay in full time education until the age of eighteen."

"I hate the government." Allan groaned. "David-bloody-Cameron and Nick-fucking-Clegg."

"Now you're starting to sound like my dad." Will warned as they climbed the stairs to their lockers.

"Still, it's a joke." Allan complained. "I've spent the past thirteen years of my life in school learning about things that I'll never need."

"Yeah well in four months we'll be in LA," Much said, "And only occasionally doing work." The gang all looked worriedly at Robin who just gave them a look.

"I'm not going to go off on one just because you mention LA," Robin told them. "And Louise said she was fine with it." Marian made a noncommittal sound in the back of her throat at that as Allan looked round in confusion.

"Where is Little Locksley?" He asked in confusion.

"She had to talk to Mr Matthews about something." Djaq said.

"Why's she talking to the head?" Will asked and they looked at each other, shrugging as none of them knew what why she had to talk to the headteacher.

They reached their lockers and began piling books, that they wouldn't need until later that day, into the small metal boxes.

"Aw thats minging." Allan groaned, taking something out of his locker. Everyone turned to look at Allan and all recoiled as they saw what he was holding between his thumb and forefinger. Allan lent forward and hesitantly sniffed the bagged mouldy sandwich, flinching backwards as the smell reached his nose.

"That is revolting." Much complained, looking at Allan with a sense of disgust. Allan grinned and waved the bag in Much's face, taking joy in the horrified noise that made it's way out of Much's throat.

"Allan what is it?" Djaq asked, locking her locker and turning to her friend.

"I think it was a cheese sandwich." Robin replied, shutting his own locker as Allan dumped it in the bin.

"Three O'clock." Will muttered as the gang picked up their bags. They turned to see Gisborne and a few of his friends walking towards them.

"Don't let him wind you up Robin," Marian murmured quietly to him, "Just walk away. You really don't want to get into trouble on the first day back."

"Yeah think about LA." Allan added. Richard, their new manager, said that the gang had to get good grades and not to get into any fights in order to go to LA but that was easier said than done, especially since Gisborne and Robin were constantly fighting.

"Hey Locksley," Gisborne growled as he got closer to the gang but the they just walked off in the other direction, determined not to allow this to escalate into a fight. "I hear you're leaving." Robin tensed as he kept walking. "And I hear that Louise is staying behind." Robin froze. They could hear the laughter in Gisborne's voice as Marian placed a hand on Robin's arm, trying to get him to move on but that was impossible as Gisborne continued talking.

"Don't worry I'll take good care of her." Robin dropped his bag from his shoulder and turned to launch himself at Gisborne, wanting to punch that sneer off of his face.

"Robin!" Much shouted as he, Will and Allan dropped their own bags and jumped in front of Robin, grabbing his blazer to try and stop him attacking the laughing form of Gisborne.

"Calm down, Robin."

"Robin it's not worth it."

"C'mon Rob, don't do it mate"

Robin didn't hear his friends urges to calm down, he just saw the smirking form of Gisborne who was insulting his sister, who would never, ever, be with a slime ball such like him, and he saw red at was Gisborne was indicating at. His anger was not improved as he was effectively being restrained by his friends so he was not able to attack the man as he wished to. Robin struggled and pushed but couldn't fight against three of his friends however the red mist didn't fade and the restraints just made him anger. His heart was pumping in his ears sending adrenaline and anger coursing through his bloodstream with every beat of his heart distracting him from everything around him; so much so that he didn't feel Marian's hand on his shoulder, it was just another block trying to stop him from attacking his enemy.

"Robin." She murmured softly into his ear, "Calm down, please." Robin heard her voice through his red-hot anger and it calmed him down slightly but he still pushed against Much, Allan and Will, just with less strength.

"Aww Locksley," Gisborne mocked. "Don't you fight your battles now?" Anger flared back up in Robin and he began struggling with increased vigor but Marian was quick to quash it.

"Don't." She murmured. "Please my love, just walk away." Robin stopped fighting but he was still breathing heavily. Mairan nodded and Allan, Will and Much hesitantly let go of Robin's blazer but it obviously wasn't quick enough for Robin who violently shrugged off his friends grip before stalking away from Gisborne and the gang, picking up his back as he walked off towards the courtyard.

"Go on then." Guy mocked as the gang picked up their bags. "Run off after you master."

"Oh fuck off Gisborne." Allan snapped, "Why don't you go and bully year sevens, that is what you do in your spare time isn't it?" With that Allan followed his friends, after Robin.

When he reached the courtyard Robin was pacing like a caged lion as Marian tried to calm him down. Allan moved over to the rest of the gang and moved to stand next to Djaq, his backpack slung over his left shoulder with his thumb hooked into the strap.

"What's going on?" Louise hissed as she appeared next to Allan, making him jump in shock as she did so.

"Bleedin' hell," Allan cursed. "You don't half move quietly."

"What's going on?" Louise asked again as Marian grabbed Robin's arm to stop him pacing, making him face her as she continued talking hurriedly to him.

"Gisborne wound Rob up again." Allan murmured, not taking his eyes off of his mate. Robin had his hand shoved in his pockets, his shoulders were hunched and he looked like he was sulking.

"Did he attack him?" Louise asked and Allan shook his head, much to Louise's relief.

"But he didn't half anger him."

"It was unbelieveable." Much added, looking over at Louise. "What Gisborne said about Robin and about you."

"Much." Will and Djaq looked as Allan gave him a disbelieving look.

"What did Gisborne say about me?" Louise asked, her voice low as she realised that the gang weren't planning on telling her that bit.

"It doesn't matter," Djaq said and Louise raised an eyebrow at her.

"Look does it really-" But Allan was cut off as the bell rang throughout the school.

"Saved by the bell." He muttered under his breath as he shifted his bag higher onto his shoulder before turning to Louise. "What do you have now."

"French." She said, "With Rob and Mairan."

"Isn't Gisborne in your lesson?" Djaq asked and Louise nodded, not encouraged by the gang's worried looks.

"What do you lot have?" She asked.

"Chemistry." Djaq said.

"We have coding don't we Will?" Allan asked and Will nodded.

"I have catering." Much added.

"See you lot later then." Louise said before walking off towards the language block.

.

When she reached french Louise sat in her normal seat, on the isle next to Robin who was next to Marian.

"I hate french." Robin groaned, his head in his arms, still annoyed by Gisborne.

"Here here." Louise echoed. The entire class was whispering and the three of them all knew what they were talking about.

"Robin." A whiney voice called from in front of them and Robin looked up, suppressing a groan at who he saw.

"Yes Samantha." He asked, trying not allow his anger to seep through.

"Why did you allow your friends to stop you attacking Guy?" She asked in her whiney voice.

"Nessuno ti ama." (Nobody likes you) Louise half sang in Italian under her breath as she swung back on her chair, causing Robin to grin at his sister as Louise grinned sweetly at Samantha, who glared suspiciously at Louise.

"My friends were looking out for me." Robin explained. "They didn't want me to get into trouble, even though Gisborne needs a good beating."

"You're all talk Locksley," A voice growled behind them, "We all know who's the better fighter." Robin went to stand up but Louise and Marian grabbed a shoulder each and forced him back into his chair as the teacher, Madam Baxter, walked into the room.

"Samantha and Guy please sit down." She ordered, "We have a lot of work to cover these next couple of months so I won't settle for any messing around. Do I make myself clear?" No one said anything. Madam Baxter was one of those teachers who believed themselves to always be right and, if she hated someone, she would pick on them merciously for even breathing.

"Right." She said, her french accent obvious as she addressed the class. "To start with Mr Locksley will you please sit up?" Robin dragged his head off of the table and slumped into the back of his seat. "Well this term we're doing a team project." There was a combined groan that echoed up from the class at that information. "Of which I have chosen the groups." Again another groan echoed up from the students. "And you will all be in twos."

The teacher began to read off the partners to a multitude of different reactions, some were happy, some were annoyed and others just didn't care. Robin grinned and winked at Marian as the teacher said that they were working together but it was replaced with anger as it the teacher read out that Louise was pared with none over than Gisborne.

"WHAT!." Robin shouted, standing up. "You can't put Louise with Gisborne!"

"Tell me why can't I Robin?" The teacher replied dangerously.

"Because he's a thug," Robin growled, leaning on the table and gesturing angrily at Gisborne who was sitting smugly on the other side of the room. "And I refuse to allow my sister to work with someone like that!"

"Who's the teacher Robin?" Madam Baxter asked lowly. "You're lucky that I'm still allowing you to work with Marian after the stunt you almost pulled this morning. Now sit. Down."

"But Miss-" Robin tried.

"Enough Robin!" She snapped. "Another word off of you and I'll send you to your head of year do you understand?!" Robin nodded bitterly, forcing himself not to look over at Gisborne who was smirking at the siblings as he allowed Marian to pull him back into his chair. "Anyway it might do you good. This feud between you and Guy needs to stop and I believe that both Louise and Guy are mature enough to work together. Understood?" She looked at Louise and Guy, who both nodded. As the teacher turned back to reading out the rest of the pairs Louise looked over at Gisborne who met her gaze and smirked, his eyes raking up and down her body, making her feel uncomfortable.

When Madam Baxter finished reading out the pairs Louise stood up, grabbed her back, and walked over to Gisborne, sitting down in the unoccupied seat next to him.

"Listen here Gisborne." Louise murmured, turning to face him. "I don't care that you and Robin don't get on I just want to get through this year and to hopefully pass this miserable language." Gisborne seemed slightly shocked by this but quickly regained his composure.

"Alright Locksley." He agreed, opening his book.

"Yeah but a few ground rules." Louise continued. "One, don't call me Locksley that's my brother's name and two, I swear to God that if you use me to try and get Robin in trouble again you won't be able to have kids." Gisborne let out a huffed laugh at that, but didn't argue as they began to organise the stupid amount of work that they had to do in the next five weeks.

* * *

**Hey guys I told you he wasnt very nice in this chapter...dont kill me!**

**Review insead! :D**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


End file.
